Viceroy
The Viceroy is the Head of the Trade Federation which was created after the creation of the Galactic Empire in 0 NE. The assets of the CIS Trade Federation were transfered to the Imperial Trade Federation, and were kept on record. The position was vacant for some time, after the first Viceroy's sudden actions destroyed the Trade Federation building. With the onset of the Killik War and other things, the position was put on hold, to be addressed at another time. It wasn't until after the Emperor's disappearance would the next Viceroy be appointed. Known Viceroy's Previous Holders Ming Ming (O NE - 2 NE) Mr Ming was appointed to the position at the creation of the Empire, using the funds to create a building on the face of Korribanos. He was a lazy man, who set up some minor trade routes, and filed some minor paperwork during his term. The Imperial High Council almost forgot about the organization, until the tragedy that struck just before the Killik War. Mr Ming had been taking a medication, which was supposed to stop his sleep-deprevation. However, a tragic side effect was the rotting of the function and rational thought sectors of the brain. This lead to a seemingly quick change into madness. Witnesses hardly recognised the Viceroy as he arrived at work that day, looking around as if he was high on un-namable drugs. He burnt down the Federation building, destroying most of the Trade Federation's paperwork, and unsaved data. Although some was restored, most of it was just left to re-do later. He was put into the Imperial Mental Facility on Korribanos, where he currently resides. Darth Atrumcavus/ Daniel Turner (8 NE - 11 NE) While Emperor David Jenkins was in charge of the Empire, after the appeared loss of Emperor Josh Walker, he appointed Mr Turner (known as Atrumcavus to few), to head the nearly forgotten Federation. Taking upon the task with pride, his first act was to re-establish a Headquarters for the Trade Federation, known in drafts as the Hub and officially named the Trade Star when it was officially opened. in battle.]] However, Darth Atrumcavus was not there for the opening. He enacted a number of proposals, some of which were rejected. This included the new Hyperlane system that was put into action after his 'resignation', and the proposal for a Trade Federation Defence Force, which was not accepted by the High Council. It should be noted that all of the plans that Atrumcavus put into place came into fruition after the events of the Third Jedi Convocation, where he was no longer available to fulfill the position, because of the numerous arrest orders on his head. This made it increasingly difficult to appear at a High Council meetings. Current Holder Darth Leto/ Martin Harvey (11 NE - Present) Martin Harvey acted as the Deputy Viceroy of the Trade Federation under Darth Atrumcavus, often taking his stead when Hassarkian matters needed addressing. After the events of the Third Jedi Convocation, he assumed the role of Viceroy, with no opposition. He worked quietly, proceeding over the events of the Trade Star's Grand Opening, as well as following through with the plans that had been laid out by Darth Atrumcavus. This role he suited well, as a quiet and not outspoken man, his opinion was had merely when required. His presence didn't demand respect, but he had it anyway, people finding him a more comfortable leader of the Trade Federation.